<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>365 Phrase Prompt by Greenfrogger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162767">365 Phrase Prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger'>Greenfrogger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to start posting and catch up with the links later.  Just been busy with kids and schooling.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>AO3 help was helpful about how to add links so that a reader could "click" on it and go to the next story.  There under "Notes" are the bottom of the page.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Every day a new short story is written based on the prompt of the day.  Each new chapter will have the date, i.e. "September 1 -Outside the Window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Sherwood/Seana Mahoney, Chip Esten/Patti Hansen, Debra McGrath/Colin Mochrie, Jennifer Canaga/Greg Proops, Patricia Stiles/Ryan Stiles, Wayne Brady/Mandie Taketa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September 1 - Outside the Window (Ryan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 1. Outside the Window: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan"> Ryan:<br/>
Living in Washington or any where in the Northwest you take your chances with the weather.  I’m currently watching the rain pour down from the sky along with the accompanied noise and light show also  known thunder and lightning.  I had hoped to take the boat out into the bay for the first time in a week or so, just to get out of the house but to no avail.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan">Sometimes I really wished I lived in California where the weather is usually sunny and warm.  There would be no problem for me to make an impromptu trip out on the boat.  But alas, I moved to Washington to get out of that rat race in California.  Don’t get me wrong, it was one of the best decisions that Pat and I made, but I really wanted to take the boat out today.  Oh well, such is life.  Maybe Pat and I can have some fun indoors instead.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. September 2 - The Unrequited Love Poem (Wayne)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 2. The Unrequited love poem: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?
</strong></p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
  <span class="wayne"> Wayne:<br/>
It sucks when you think you’d be the perfect match for someone to only find out that they’re not the least bit interested.  It’s probably worse if they only want to be your friend.  But life is like that sometimes.  Not everyone you meet or come into contact with will like you and you have to realize that.  The sooner you realize it, the better off you will be.</span>
</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0002">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0011">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0040">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0058">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. September 3 - The Vessel (Colin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><br/>
Prompt 3. The Vessel: Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="colin">
Colin:<br/>
Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to ride to space, the moon, or even another planet.  I daydream a lot about this on the road just to give my mind something else to think about.  I wonder how life would be if there was a colony on the moon.  It would be quite different but in all honesty I think drama would follow us there.  Someone would have a problem with someone and it would just be like living on Earth except that you could bounce around since there’s not as much gravity on the moon as there is on Earth.</span></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0003">Colin's Thoughts, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0007"> Colin’s Thoughts, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0059"> Colin’s Thoughts, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. September 4 - Dancing (Chip, Greg, Jeff, Ryan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Prompt 4. Dancing: Who’s dancing and why are they tapping those toes?</strong></p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="ryan">
<strong>Ryan:<br/>
It was Jeff’s turn to choose the night activity and as we all knew we were going to a night club.  Don’t get me wrong, the alcohol is great but I’m way past my prime to really enjoy the thumping of the beat.  I know Jeff, who loves to get out there and get a groove on, would like me to get out there on the floor but I’m just happy to sit here at our table keeping an eye on everything.  I know at the end of the night I’ll be responsible for keeping an eye on a drunk Jeff and probably Greg and Chip too but I don’t mind being the old man in this scenario.  At least I won’t be nursing a horrible hangover tomorrow on the road.</strong></span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="#section0004">Stories of the Road, Story 1</a><br/><a href="#section0005">Stories of the Road, Story 2</a>	<br/><a href="#section0012">Stories of the Road, Story 3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. September 5 - Food  (Chip, Greg, Jeff, Ryan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 5. Food: What’s for breakfast? Dinner? Lunch? Or maybe you could write a poem about that time you met a friend at a cafe.<br/>
<span class="ryan"><br/>
Ryan:<br/>
Jeff really over did it last night.  Not that he can really remember.  Thankfully with Chip’s help we got Jeff to our bus and high tailed it out of town around midnight.  I feel for the guy, but I don’t as well.  He knew what he as doing up to a certain point, and then all bets were off.</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan">It’s 2 in the afternoon and he just woke up with a massive hangover.  He took a couple of aspirins and went right back to sleep.  Hoping he can just sleep it off.  I wanted to tease him by cooking  food that smelled awful but I didn’t want him to upchuck.  That would have smelled awful and sent everyone to throw up.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="#section0004">Stories of the Road, Story 1</a><br/><a href="#section0005">Stories of the Road, Story 2</a>	<br/><a href="#section0012">Stories of the Road, Story 3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. September 6 - Eye Contact (Pat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 6. Eye Contact: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
The first time I saw Ryan he was a young, struggling stand-up comic who had horrible material.  He sucked being a comic but boy did I think he was and still is sexy.  The first time we laid eyes on one another we both knew it was love at first sight and we haven’t left each other side in over 40 years.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. September 7 -The Rocket Ship (Colin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 7. The Rocket Ship: Write about a rocket ship on its way to the moon or a distant galaxy far, far, away.  Launching somewhere? Write about the experience!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="colin"> Colin:<br/>
I have had dream since I was a boy about being a part of space shuttle mission to explore the wonders of space.  I always thought that it would be cool to blast off from Earth and go to somewhere new that hadn’t yet been explored.  Or maybe go to Mars and find their version of people there.  It would be cool to find other life forms and once and for ever show proof that people on other planets do exist.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0003">Colin's Thoughts, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0007"> Colin’s Thoughts, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0059"> Colin’s Thoughts, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. September 8 - Dream Catcher (Jeff/Ryan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 8. Dream catcher: Write something inspired by a recent dream you had.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jeff"> Jeff:<br/>
I had a dream about traveling to Iceland, of all places.  I’m not sure what I dreamt was real but now I’m curious about Iceland and one day me and my gal will travel there.  From the pictures I have seen on the Internet the country is beautiful.  I would love to see the Northern Lights as well.  Ryan has told me they’re beautiful when he’s seen them at his home in Washington.  So now I’m eager to go.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0008">The Young Gun, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0016">The Young Gun, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0025">The Young Gun, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0044">The Young Gun, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0062">The Young Gun, Story 5</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. September 9 - Animals (Pat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 9. Animals: Choose an animal. Write about it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
Ryan and his love of dogs.  We currently have five and while they’re lovable and good dogs, five is a lot to take care of when he’s on the road.  I’m keep them watered, fed, and let them out when needed but the worse part is that they miss him when he’s on the road.  I wish he could take one or two on the road but I know that he can’t.  They don’t leave his side for a week or so though when he returns.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. September 10 - Friendship (Chip/Jeff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 10. Friendship: Write about being friends with someone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="chip">Chip:<br/>
Jeff and I have gotten along since the first day we met each other when Ryan wanted to go on tour with Greg but wanted a couple of other guys.  Ryan knew me from England days and when Jeff auditioned for Whose Line, Ryan was there and thought he would be a good fit.  It was a win-win.  In the foursome, him and I are the closest in age and as I and my wife had kids, he instantly became Uncle Jeffy.  When my youngest got sick, he and I talked almost daily just so I could get thoughts off my chest without remorse.  He and I have been through thick and thin throughout the many years we’ve known each others and I can’t wait for the next twenty years and what adventures will come.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. September 11 - Dragon (Wayne)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 11. Dragon: Envision a dragon. Do you battle him? Or is the dragon friendly? Use descriptive language.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
When I was a kid, I would read books at my school’s library.  Granted a lot of young kids’ books were fairytales that went way beyond reality.   I can remember a number of books that would use a dragon as the main character.  None of them, as I recall was scary, they were more bumbly type that tried to help the kid make the right decisions.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0002">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0011">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0040">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0058">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. September 12 - Greeting (Pat, Ryan, Greg, Chip, Jeff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 12. Greeting: Write a story or poem that starts with the word “hello” or other greeting.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
“Hello!”</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">I tell Ryan to surprise him when he opened the room to his hotel room somewhere in the Midwest.  I know he was in town for a few days.  It took a moment for the shock to wear off but that was immediately followed by him letting go of his rolling suitcase, letting the door slam shut, and giving me a big hug.  I’m sure he had a bunch of questions about why I was here and how long I planned on staying but there was something that needed to be taken care of first.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">
      <span class="space">Meanwhile on the tour bus….</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">
      <span class="space">
        <span class="jeff">Jeff:<br/>
“Why are you taken Ryan’s stuff with you?”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">
      <span class="space">
        <span class="jeff">
          <span class="greg">Greg:<br/>
I laughed because he obviously doesn’t know that Pat was here.  “We won’t hear from him for a while.”</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">
      <span class="space">
        <span class="jeff">
          <span class="greg">
            <span class="chip">Chip:<br/>
It clicked with me that Ryan’s wife Pat was in town visiting.  I laughed and again Jeff was lost.  “Jeff, Pat’s in town.  Ryan will be a bit occupied for awhile.”  I swear Greg and I saw the wheels grinding until a big grin came across his face and he finally got it.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">
      <span class="space">
        <span class="jeff">
          <span class="greg">
            <span class="chip">
              <span class="jeff">Jeff:<br/>
Lucky man, lucky man.</span>
            </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="#section0004">Stories of the Road, Story 1</a><br/><a href="#section0005">Stories of the Road, Story 2</a>	<br/><a href="#section0012">Stories of the Road, Story 3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. September 13 - The Letter (Jen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 13. The Letter: Write a poem or story using words from a famous letter or inspired by a letter someone sent you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">Jen:<br/>
Because our schedules takes us throughout the world, there are times when we don’t see each other months at a time.  We try not to let that happen but it has happened occasionally.  The romantic that I married decided to write me sixty love notes for me to open one every day until we would be reunited.  I had no idea he did this until he texted me to open up the front pocket of my suitcase and open the envelope marked number 1.  Then tomorrow open envelope marked number 2 and open one everyday.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0013"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0014">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0019"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0042">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0046">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0050">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 6</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. September 14 - The Found Poem (Greg)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 14. The Found Poem: Read a book and circle some words on a page. Use those words to craft a poem. Alternatively, you can cut out words and phrases from magazines.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="greg">Greg:<br/>
Jen, I love you like no other.<br/>
No one but you love me for me.<br/>
Without you, I’d be no other.<br/>
Thank God I found you.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0013"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0014">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0019"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0042">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0046">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0050">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 6</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. September 15 - Eavesdropper (Wayne w/Brad & Seana)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 15. Eavesdropper: Create a poem, short story, or journal entry about a conversation you’ve overheard.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
I’m in my dressing room wiping off the dirt and grime from the day’s taping when I hear a door open to the room next door. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">
      <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
Hey!</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">
      <span class="karen">
        <span class="brad">Brad:<br/>
Oh, my goodness.  What are you doing here?  I thought you weren’t feeling good.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">
      <span class="karen">
        <span class="brad">
          <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
Yeah, but I needed to see you.  I know you’ve been working a lot but I’ll be honest I miss you.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">
      <span class="karen">
        <span class="brad">
          <span class="karen">
            <span class="brad">Brad:<br/>
Oh….you missed me….</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">
      <span class="karen">
        <span class="brad">
          <span class="karen">
            <span class="brad">
              <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
And then silence, well sorta.  I knew by the sounds I heard that they were kissing and making out.  I also knew Brad lived close by and assumed that as soon as Brad could they would hit the road and continue showing love for one another at home.</span>
            </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">
      <span class="karen">
        <span class="brad">
          <span class="karen">
            <span class="brad">
              <span class="wayne">Sure enough, at the after party Brad wasn’t there.</span>
            </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0015">Storybook Romance, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0017">Storybook Romance, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0023">Storybook Romance, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0029">Storybook Romance, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. September 16 - Addict (Jeff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 16. Addict: Everyone’s addicted to something in some shape or form. What are things you can’t go without?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jeff">Jeff:<br/>
An interview asked about something I was addicted to.  That was an easy question to answer - suits.  I love to wear suits whenI perform and odd socks that normally don’t match the suit.  Wearing a crisp suit makes me feel important and let’s be honest they look damn good on me.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0008">The Young Gun, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0016">The Young Gun, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0025">The Young Gun, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0044">The Young Gun, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0062">The Young Gun, Story 5</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. September 17 - Dictionary Definition (Seana, Brad)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 17. Dictionary Definition: Open up a dictionary to a random word. Define what that word means to you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
Inamorato - a person's male lover.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Brad is my Inamorato.  He is the kindest, gentlest, and passionate lover in the world.   When he and I first met, I had just started to feel the effects of being sick day in and day out.  He became instantly concern and would always drive me to various doctors appointments and be there with me during these visits.  When the doctors figured out what was wrong with me and I needed surgery.  Granted I’d never be able to have kids but at least I would be pain free.  I thought for sure that he’d leave me but he had contacted my Dad earlier that week and asked for my hand in marriage.  Once we left the doctor’s office we went to a park we like to sit at and he asked for my hand in marriage.  “But kids….” and he cut me off and told me he couldn’t live without me and kids weren’t that important to him.  Once I had surgery and was free from the pain that I had so long endure, I got to see Brad’s wild side, which woke up my wild side and we have had a lot of fun in the bedroom since.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0015">Storybook Romance, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0017">Storybook Romance, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0023">Storybook Romance, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0029">Storybook Romance, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. September 18 - Cleaning (Deb)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 18. Cleaning: Hey, even writers and creative artists have to do housework sometimes. Write about doing laundry, dishes, and other cleaning activities.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jamie">Deb:<br/>
I know Colin tries but he’s not the best when it comes to cleaning.  I will say that his strongest “housewife” duty is cooking and I love it when he cooks.  He’s even got to the point of cleaning up afterwards but any other type of cleaning he now understands to leave it up to me.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0018">Toronto Living, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0021">Toronto Living, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0037">Toronto Living, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. September 19 - Greatest Mind (Jen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 19. Great Minds: Write about someone you admire and you thought to have had a beautiful mind.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">Jen:<br/>
Greg is one of those people that has the ability to use words appropriately to get his point across effectively.  Yes, he is one of the smartest people in the world.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0013"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0014">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0019"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0042">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0046">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0050">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 6</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. September 20 - Missed Connection (Wayne)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="aaron">Greenfrogger here - Um, no.  I looked at some of these and was educated that this category is for people who are looking for a hook up.  Because I want to keep this realistic than fiction, I would like to think that none of them would do that sort of thing.  I chose Wayne to write to Mandi, even though they are divorce, they are still close to one another and I’m sure still love one another.</span>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 20. Missed Connections: If you go to Craigslist, there is a “Missed Connections” section where you can find some interesting story lines to inspire your writing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="aaron">
      <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
Mandi, there are times when I miss what we had.  I know I have had my demons and with your help I have faced them and have made it out to the other side, not necessary unscathed but I’m still here to fight another day.  I can’t wait to see you again.  I love you.</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0020">Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0032">Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0035"> Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. September 21 - Foreclosure (Colin, Deb)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <span class="aaron">Greenfrogger here.  I don’t know anyone who has lost their home</span>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 21. Foreclosure: Write a poem or short story about someone who has lost or is about to lose their home.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="colin">Colin:<br/>
Struggles were years when Deb and I first married.  We had a small home but it was a struggle to make a mortgage payment, pay the bills, and put food on the table.  I bought the home thinking I had a steady job and then the job was ripped out from under me.  Thankfully, we able to sell the home before losing it to foreclosure and had enough to rent until I hit it big on Whose Line.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0018">Toronto Living, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0021">Toronto Living, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0037">Toronto Living, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. September 22 - Smoke, Fog, Haze (Ryan, Pat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 22. Smoke, Fog, and Haze: Write about not being able to see ahead of you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan">Ryan:<br/>
I like to sit and watch the fog roll off the bay.  It’s nice to be able to sit in my backyard and watch Mother Nature do her thing.  It’s my favorite time of the day as Pat and I snuggle together under a blanket and enjoy peaceful time with one another.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. September 23 - Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 23. Sugar: Write something so sweet, it makes your teeth hurt.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
When I woke up this morning, Brad had asked me to go to the grocery store and get a few items for him.  Sure, why not?  It had been six weeks or so since my life alternating surgery and getting out of the house on my own seemed awesome.  The doctor had told me it was okay to resume normal life and so I jumped at the opportunity.  What I wasn’t expecting was what I found when I got home.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">I open the door and there’s a vase of my favorite flowers there to greet me with a note telling me to follow the rose petals for my next surprise.  The petals went up the stairs to our home to our bedroom, leading to our master bathroom that had been under construction because a leaky pipe had sprung up and destroyed the sub-flooring.  Since the bathroom was under construction during the recovery from surgery, Brad and I had camped out in the guest bedroom that was downstairs so I had easy access to a bathroom since the doctor strongly advised me to limit the use of going up and down stairs until I had fully recovered.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Brad, the sweetheart that he is, took it upon himself to handle the dealings of having our bathroom repaired.  Getting the contractors, telling them what we needed repaired, etc.  I was in the dark about it all and honestly didn’t care as long as it was fixed.  I had mentioned once that it would be cool to have a jacuzzi bathtub.  Obviously, I had thoughts in my mind what we could do in that tub but I never said them out loud.  But I should have realized that this man, the champion of the Whose Line game, <em>If You Know What I Mean </em>knew exactly what I mean when I told him the kind of tub I wanted.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">I walk into the bathroom and see it.  It was filled and the jets running and there was Brad standing there.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">
      <span class="brad">Brad:<br/>
I hope you like it.  I know you mentioned you wanted one and yes, I knew it exactly what you meant when you told me it would be nice to have one.  I was hoping that you were feeling up to christening it?”</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">
      <span class="brad">
        <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
Needless to say, we’ve been having a lot of fun in that tub.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0015">Storybook Romance, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0017">Storybook Romance, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0023">Storybook Romance, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0029">Storybook Romance, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. September 24 - Numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 24. Numbers: Write a poem or journal entry about numbers that have special meaning to you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="teller">Dan:<br/>
My favorite number is six.  Why six?  Stupid really but back in elementary school during P.E. I and another kid were chosen as team captain and had to choose a number between one and ten.  Who ever was the closest would pick first.  I chose six and it was the number he actually chose.  Told you it was a stupid reason.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0024">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0036">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0057">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. September 25 Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 25. Dread: Write about doing something you don’t want to do.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jeff">Jeff:<br/>
I love my girlfriend with all my heart but I’m not interested in getting married.  It’s not like my parents didn’t have a wonderful marriage but it’s the knowledge that if something were to happen I wouldn’t have to lose everything that I worked for and give her half.  I know some might think I’m afraid of commitment but I’m more terrified of not having a way out.  I wish Greg would stop pestering me about it.  Thankfully, my girl totally understands this crazy fear of mine and loves me for who I am and isn’t worried about putting a ring on it.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0008">The Young Gun, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0016">The Young Gun, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0025">The Young Gun, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0044">The Young Gun, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0062">The Young Gun, Story 5</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. September 26 - Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 26. Fear: What scares you a little? What do you feel when scared? How do you react?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan">Ryan:<br/>
Elevators.  I’m scared that if I enter an elevator it will get stuck, a fire will start and I’ll die.  Yeah, I’ve got a lot of crazy fears.  Heights.  That too.  I won’t accept a room above the 2nd floor in a hotel.  Yeah, I’m pretty high maintenance.  Flying in planes, let’s not get into that one.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0026">Ryan's Thoughts, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0056">Ryan's Thoughts, Story 2</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. September 27 - Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 27. Closed Doors: What’s behind the door? Why is it closed?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
When you’re married to a funny man and have a surprise child late in life you need to be ready for anything that comes out of that child’s mouth.  Not that our other two children aren’t funny at times but Clare has inherited Ryan’s comedic flare.  One late night, when we thought the kids were sleeping, Ryan and I wanted to have some fun.  Not wanting the kids to walk in on us, we closed and lock the door.  I assuming Clare woke up, knocked and tried to open the door.  When she realized it was locked she stated, <em>“Remember what happened when you did this before?  I don’t think Mac nor Sam would appreciate another sibling and neither would I!”</em>   Then went back to her room.  All Ryan and I could do was laugh.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. September 28 - Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 28. Shadow: Imagine you are someone’s shadow for a day.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="chip">Chip:<br/>
I’m happy with my life.  I honestly wouldn’t want to be someone’s shadow for a day.  People don’t understand that they have if pretty good.  I’m not naïve and say there isn’t people suffering but I can’t imagine having everything handed to you on a silver platter is a good thing.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0028">The Esten Family, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0039">The Esten Family, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0054">The Esten Family, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0061">The Esten Family, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. September 29 - Good Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 29. Good Vibes: What makes you smile? What makes you happy?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="brad">Brad:<br/>
Coming home to Seana after a tour makes me happy.  I’m crazily in love with that woman and miss her dearly when I’m on the road.  It also makes me happy when she surprises me at a hotel that Colin and I are staying at for a time when I am on the road as well.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0015">Storybook Romance, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0017">Storybook Romance, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0023">Storybook Romance, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0029">Storybook Romance, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. September 30 - Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 30. Shopping: Write about your shopping wishlist and how you like to spend money.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
A wishlist?  With all the hard work that Ryan has put into his craft he has been able to get me anything that would be on my wish list.  Now that’s it’s reachable I don’t need it as much as I thought I did.  I’d rather he spend it on himself.  We have this discussion a lot because we feel the need to spend it on our kids or each other.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. October 1 - The Professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 31. The Professor: Write about a teacher that has influenced you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="brad">Brad:<br/>
Colin.  Colin was willing to take a chance with me and create a two man improvise show.  I have learned so much about improvising but also life in general.  He’s the older brother that I never had that has helped me out whether it’s the job or my relationship with Seana.  He and I have had a lot of long talks on the road.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0031">Brad and Colin on the Road, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0048">Brad and Colin on the Road, Story 2</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. October 2 - Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="aaron">Greenfrogger: I just created a short poem of my own.</span>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 32. Rewrite: Take any poem or short story you enjoy. Rewrite it in your own words.</strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
Mandi, you are the love of my life.<br/>
You’ve been there through thick and thin<br/>
Without you, I wouldn’t be here<br/>
Thank you for you being you</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0020">Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0032">Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0035"> Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. October 3 - Jewelry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 33. Jewelry: Write about a piece of jewelry. Who does it belong to?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
Ryan’s wedding ring is safely put away.  He would take it off since his character on the Drew Carey Show was not married.  He just didn’t want to lose it so he took it off and safely put it away in our safe at home in Washington.  When the show was over he just never put it back on.  It’s not that he doesn’t love me any less, he just doesn’t want to wear it.  No biggie.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. October 4 - Sounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 34. Sounds: Sit outside for about an hour. Write down the sounds you hear.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
Moving out of Los Angeles and back home to Bellingham was the best decision that Ryan and I made.  Since our kids are oldest enough to be responsible for themselves, Ryan and I like to sit outside on the couch, snuggled in a blanket, and listen to the water lap upon the shore.  Sometimes it become so memorizing we doze off and sleep until the morning sun rises.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. October 5 - War and Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 35. War and Peace: Write about a recent conflict that you dealt with in your life.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
Having a Tik Tok page is a lot of fun to be creative with my family.  A lot of the comments are positive and encouraging.  But then there are some that make lewd comments about Mandi and my daughter.  One insisted that both of them had cosmetic surgery.  I said that if they had, and neither have, it’s none of your business.  I blocked him immediately.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0020">Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0032">Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0035"> Bond of Love and Friendship, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. October 6 - Frame It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 36. Frame It: Write a poem or some phrases that would make for good wall art in your home.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="teller">Dan:<br/>
I’m Just Me<br/>
I’m not perfect, I’m me.<br/>
I’ve made bad decisions and wrong choices, but I’m me.<br/>
I’ve said the wrong things, I’ve said the right things, because I’m me.<br/>
I don’t like everything I’ve done, but I did it because I’m me.<br/>
I’ve loved the wrong people and trusted the wrong people and I’m still me.<br/>
If I had a chance to stat again, I wouldn’t change a thing.  Why? Because I’m me.<br/>
There are a lot of good things about me,<br/>
You just need to look past the imperfections to see what’s right<br/>
If you can’t do that then it’s your loss.<br/>
I’m the best I can be.  I am ME!</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0024">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0036">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0057">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. October 7 - Puzzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 37. Puzzle: Write about putting together the pieces of puzzles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jamie">Deb:<br/>
When Colin and I our home at the same time we like to work on large puzzles.  It’s something fun for us to do together and while we’re doing a puzzle it gives us an opportunity to talk to one another and see how each of us is doing.  Usually an hour or so we call it quits and it sits there until the next time.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0018">Toronto Living, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0021">Toronto Living, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0037">Toronto Living, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. October 8 - Fire Starters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 38. Fire-starters: Write about building a fire.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan">Ryan:<br/>
As September and Fall rolls in here in Bellingham, it’s nice to build a fire and sit with Pat on our outdoor couch.  It’s nice just to hear the noise of nature - the fire crackling, the water lapping up the shore.  I’ll admit we don’t just always sit and snuggle together.  There’s other activities that we do as well.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. October 9 - Coffee and Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 39. Coffee &amp; Tea: Surely you drink one or the other or know someone who does- write about it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="chip">Chip:<br/>
Sunday mornings my wife Patti and I sit down together and have coffee and doughnuts.  Just time for us to reconnect and catch up with one another.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0028">The Esten Family, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0039">The Esten Family, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0054">The Esten Family, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0061">The Esten Family, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. October 10 - Car Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 40. Car Keys: Write about someone getting their driver’s license for the first time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
I can’t believe my daughter is old enough to drive.  She was beyond nervous but had no trouble passing the paper test and the road test in order to get her driver’s license on her first try.  Now she can taxi me around town.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0002">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0011">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0040">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0058">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. October 11 - What You Don’t Know:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>Today begin a new "series" and the one that has the TRIGGER WARNING - This is a series between Brad and Seana, and Colin is in it as well, that talks about loosing a baby through miscarriage and having hysterectomy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>This is it's own series.  Not part of Storybook Romance.</strong></p><p> </p><p> <strong>If this topic upsets you, please don't read.</strong></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 41. What You Don’t Know: Write about a secret you’ve kept from someone else or how you feel when you know someone is keeping a secret from you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="colin">Colin:<br/>
On the road, Brad is always chit chatting with everyone.  He’s only quiet if he’s under the weather or in this case sad.  I couldn’t think of a reason why he would be sad.  I know somedays he just wants to be left alone to his devices but today wasn’t one of those days or so I thought.  So I texted Seana to find out what was upsetting Brad.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="colin">
      <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
I expected Colin to text me about Brad today.  I’m sure Brad is having a rough day to day and not acting like himself.  Brad has never told anyone, including his own family, that I was pregnant once.  I had been open to Brad about my medical issues and we both knew that if by chance I did become pregnant there was a good possibility that it wouldn’t survive past the first trimester.  Unfortunately I did lose the baby.  The miscarriage made my symptoms worse which lead me to having a hysterectomy so I could live a life without pain.</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="colin">
      <span class="karen">On the day that the baby was due, Brad and I would make it a point to be together.  Unfortunately, this year, due to a weird Whose Line filming schedule and commitments that both Colin and Brad had, they had scheduled a tour with the due date in the middle of it.  If it wasn’t a travel day, I would have flown out to where he was at and be there with him.  He apologized profusely of not being at home with me on this day but couldn’t summon the courage to explain to Colin why this day was hard for him.  At least it was a travel day, not a show day.</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0041">Loss of Life, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0043">Loss of Life, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0047">Loss of Life, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0051">Loss of Life, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0052">Loss of Life, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0053">Loss of Life, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0060">Loss of Life, Story 7</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. October 12 - Warehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 42. Warehouse: Write about being inside an old abandoned warehouse.  What might be happening here? Write about it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="greg">Greg:<br/>
Not that this will ever happen but I thought it would be interested to take Jen in our younger days to an abandon building and make love to one another.  You know one of those bucket list items that would be cool but you don’t have the guts to do it.  Besides, Jen probably wouldn’t have been interested in it.  Probably would be more scared than anything or thought I was crazy.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0013"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0014">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0019"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0042">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0046">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 5</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. October 13 - The Sound of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 43. The Sound of Silence: Write about staying quiet when you feel like shouting.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="brad">Brad:<br/>
This day has been hard.  I didn’t think it would still affect me all these years later.  She would have a teenager now.  I like to think that the baby would have been a girl.  I love Seana with all my heart and I would never even think to leave her but it hurts that the baby we made never had the chance to see the world.  Then, due to the miscarriage, Seana was in a lot more pain then ever before and she had no choice but to go through the surgery.  I just grieve for all that we and she has lost.  I wish I could shout to the heavens but I know I can’t since I’d scare our driver and have to explain to Colin why I screamed.  The baby, and it’s death is still something I can’t talk about to anyone but Seana.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0041">Loss of Life, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0043">Loss of Life, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0047">Loss of Life, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0051">Loss of Life, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0052">Loss of Life, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0053">Loss of Life, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0060">Loss of Life, Story 7</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. October 14 - Insult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 44. Insult: Write about being insulted. How do you feel? Why do you think the other person insulted you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jeff">Jeff:<br/>
When I was young, I toured with Yul Brynner doing the King and I.  Then my mom got sick and unfortunately passed away.  I remember going to high school after years away from pubic school.  I was teased and called every name in the book because people thought I was too good for them after being on a world’s stage or they teased and insulted me because my mother passed.  Couldn’t win for losing.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0008">The Young Gun, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0016">The Young Gun, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0025">The Young Gun, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0044">The Young Gun, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0062">The Young Gun, Story 5</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. October 15 - Mirror, Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 45. Mirror, Mirror: What if you mirror started talking to you? What might the mirror say?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jamie">Deb:<br/>
The mirror would probably tell me “You’re looking, fine girl.”  I laugh at that statement because I mean I’m old, but hey I’m happy with my appearance.  I ain’t trying to be no 25 year old in a double and then some age body.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. October 16 - Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="aaron">Greenfrogger: Instead writing a poem - I wrote about a time…..</span>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 46. Dirty: Write a poem about getting covered in mud.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">Jen:<br/>
Our backyard is the Pacific Ocean.  We do have an actual backyard with grass, surrounded by a privacy fence, but it abuts to our condo association private beach.  One warm evening, we are both home and a fierce thunderstorm rolls in knocking out our power.  It’s hot and muggy so Greg and I decide to change into our bathing suits and sit outside.  When we go out we notice that it’s pretty muddy.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">
      <span class="greg">Greg:<br/>
I’m game, if you’re game.</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">
      <span class="greg">
        <span class="jen">Jen:<br/>
It took a second for the idea to sink in but that was the hottest sex we had.  We, in shadow of the moon, ran to the beach to rinse off before going in the house.  Once we got to the privacy of our backyard I look at Greg and notice he has this smile on his face that I can’t read.  He begins to  take his swim trunks off and I see why he’s smiling.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">
      <span class="greg">
        <span class="jen">
          <span class="greg">Greg:<br/>
Read for round 2?</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">
      <span class="greg">
        <span class="jen">
          <span class="greg">
            <span class="jen">Jen:<br/>
I was more than ready for round 2.  We quickly stripped off our wet suits and ran to the bedroom to continue our evening in our comfortable bed.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0013"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0014">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0019"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0042">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0046">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0050">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 6</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. October 17 - Light Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 47. Light Switch: Write about coming out of the dark and seeing the light.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
I know that Brad struggles with the guilt of getting me pregnant and then going through everything that I went through.  But Brad, being the sweetheart that he is feels guilt because he didn’t go through the physical ailments as I did.  He just wants to take care of me and take the pain away.  It’s one of the many reasons that I’m totally in love with that man.  I just wish he could  let go of the guilt he feels and when we go to Heaven we will be reunited.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0041">Loss of Life, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0043">Loss of Life, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0047">Loss of Life, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0051">Loss of Life, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0052">Loss of Life, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0053">Loss of Life, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0060">Loss of Life, Story 7</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. October 18 - The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 48. The Stars: Take inspiration from a night sky. Or, write about a time when “the stars aligned” in your horoscope.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="colin">Colin:<br/>
While on tour, there are evenings that I’ll sit outside and read a book, or call my wife to see how she’s doing, or watch stupid You Tube vids on my phone.  Ever so often I’ll look up at the sky and just watch the stars.  It has been hours on end during some evenings.  I even had Brad come and get me because it was Midnight and no one knew where I had been.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0031">Brad and Colin on the Road, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0048">Brad and Colin on the Road, Story 2</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. October 19 - Joke Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 49. Joke Poem: What did the wall say to the other wall? Meet you at the corner! Write something inspired by a favorite joke</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
People ask me what is my favorite joke of Ryan was and I said I don’t have one.  Ryan is not a stand up comedian.  He’s an improviser or a comedic actor but not a comedian.  But his comedic timing has made our marriage full love and laughter.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. October 20 - Just Say No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 50. Just Say No: Write about the power you felt when you told someone no.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="greg">Greg:<br/>
Family members, not my parents, but other family members wonder when Jen and I were going to start family.  I told them no, we were not going to have kids.  They looked at me in shock.  I explained that we agreed that we both love our careers and it wasn’t fair for one of us to give it up in order to stay home because of a kid or two.  I think they were surprised but didn’t say anything in return.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0013"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0014">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0019"> Dance on the Wild Side, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0042">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0046">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0050">Dance on the Wild Side, Story 6</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. October 21 - Sunrise/Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 51: Sunrise/Sunset: The sun comes up, the sun goes down. It goes round and round. Write something inspiring about the sunrise or sunset.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
I didn’t exactly know how to respond to Colin’s text.  So as the sunset on the west coast, I texted Colin back that if Brad wanted to talk to him he would.  I watched out our kitchen window as the sun set and just let the tears flow.  I had hope that God would let us have this miracle but he knows best and I have accepted it but still sometimes the grief hits hard and I let the tears flow.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0041">Loss of Life, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0043">Loss of Life, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0047">Loss of Life, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0051">Loss of Life, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0052">Loss of Life, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0053">Loss of Life, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0060">Loss of Life, Story 7</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. October 22 - Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 52. Memory Lane: What does Memory Lane look like? How do you get there? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="brad">Brad:<br/>
One memory that stands out was when Seana took a pregnancy test and it was positive.  I was happy but I also was sad because we both knew what the outcome would be.  I felt immense guilt when the miscarriage happened.  Not only was Seana was in physical pain but emotional pain as well.  What was worse was that she was left with lingering, disabling pain that left her no choice but to have a hysterectomy.  I felt like such an ass because I should have been more careful and used a condom but she insisted I didn’t.  I get it, God is in control and while I know he made the right choice, it still hurts that Seana was in so much pain and I help contribute to that.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0041">Loss of Life, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0043">Loss of Life, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0047">Loss of Life, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0051">Loss of Life, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0052">Loss of Life, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0053">Loss of Life, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0060">Loss of Life, Story 7</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. October 23 - Tear-Jerker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the late hour on posting this - my kids are in virtual learning and one of the kids' computer died a blue screen death so she had to use mine.  It's been a long...........week!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 53. Tear-Jerker: Watch a movie that makes you cry. Write about that scene in the movie.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
I remember flipping through the channels one night as I was sitting on the couch and Brad was laying on the couch with his head on my lap.  I just had the hysterectomy surgery a few weeks prior.  Neither of us knew what movie I’d stopped at and if I did I would had passed over it.  The movie was “She’s Having a Baby,” starring Kevin Bacon.  At the end of the movie, the wife has an emergency c-section and it portrays Kevin’s character scared shitless about the health of his wife and newborn son.  As soon as he’s pushed out of the room, it brought back memories we were trying to heal from.  I quickly turned off the television and we had a good cry session together.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0041">Loss of Life, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0043">Loss of Life, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0047">Loss of Life, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0051">Loss of Life, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0052">Loss of Life, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0053">Loss of Life, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0060">Loss of Life, Story 7</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. October 24 - Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this didn't get posted on the actual day.  It was a long, long, long day.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 54. Dear Diary: Write a poem or short story about a diary entry you’ve read or imagined.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="chip">Chip:<br/>
I found a diary that I had kept while my youngest was sick in the hospital with cancer.  As I read one passage, the feelings of how nervous I was about whether she’d live or die came rushing back to me.  I quickly closed the book on that chapter of my life and forever grateful that she’s alive and well today.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0028">The Esten Family, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0039">The Esten Family, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0054">The Esten Family, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0061">The Esten Family, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. October 25 - Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 55. Holding Hands: The first time you held someone’s hand.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="pat">Pat:<br/>
I remember holding Ryan’s hand for the first time.  His hands are large, and his fingers are so long that they he was able to wrap his hands around my wrist.  I knew right then that he was my knight in shining armor even though he has a few crazy phobias that he’s picked up along the way.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0001">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0009">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0022">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0030">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0033">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 7</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0034">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 8</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0038">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 9</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0049">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 10</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0055">Life in the Great Northwest, Story 11</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. October 26 - Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 56. Photograph: Write a story or journal entry influenced by a photograph you see online or in a magazine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan">Ryan:<br/>
I saw a picture recently of the devastation that Northwest Flight 255 in Detroit in August, 1987.  I get it, it’s safer to fly than drive but I can’t let go of the feeling of not being in control of my destiny.  I’ll never get back on a plane again if I have any choice in the matter.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="#section0026">Ryan's Thoughts, Story 1</a>	<a href="#section0056">Ryan's Thoughts, Story 2</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. October 27 - Alarm Clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 57. Alarm Clock: Write about waking up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="Teller"> Dan:<br/>
After getting sick with the virus I realized what was important.  Each day was a blessing.  So now I randomly take days off or at least don’t set the alarm clock, allowing my body to wake up on it’s own free will.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0024">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0036">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0057">Executive Producer’s Stories, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. October 28 - Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 58. Darkness: Write a poem or journal entry inspired by what you can’t see.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="wayne">Wayne:<br/>
Mental Illness is something that some people can’t wrap their heads around.  Some believe that it doesn’t exist while others just have never dealt with it and don’t understand the severity of it.  I’ll be the first to admit that it’s hard to be around those who are going through something that might be a trigger for their mental illness but that’s when we need love ones the most to help us through.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0002">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0011">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0040">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0058">Life Can Be Harder Than It Looks, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. October 29 - Refreshed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 59. Refreshed: Write a poem about a time you really felt refreshed and renewed. Maybe it was a dip into a pool on a hot summer day, a drink of lemonade, or other situation that helped you relax and start again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="colin">Colin:<br/>
After a long tour the best thing in the world is a hot shower in my own shower and sleep in my own bed.  It doesn’t matter that I got at least eight hours of sleep each night.  By the end of a tour, I’m exhausted and there’s nothing better than being in my own house.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0003">Colin's Thoughts, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0007"> Colin’s Thoughts, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0059"> Colin’s Thoughts, Story 3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. October 30 - Handle With Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 60. Handle With Care: Write about a very fragile or delicate object.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
Brad.  There are a few subjects that I would say are taboo to talk to Brad about.  Sometimes you just need to rip off that band-aid in order for him to start healing.  When family and friends talk about it to him, he can go into a persona and be a bad-ass but when it’s just me and him, he’ll break down.  I just hold him until he can repair the pieces of his broken heart.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0041">Loss of Life, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0043">Loss of Life, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0047">Loss of Life, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0051">Loss of Life, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0052">Loss of Life, Story 5</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0053">Loss of Life, Story 6</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0060">Loss of Life, Story 7</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. October 31 - Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 61. Drama: Write about a time when you got stuck in between two parties fighting with each other.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="chip">Chip:<br/>
When we were first married, my wife and I rented a house in between two households that had a strong dislike for each other.  It was pure entertainment watching these two families go back and forth to each other houses to try and one up each other.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0028">The Esten Family, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0039">The Esten Family, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0054">The Esten Family, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0061">The Esten Family, Story 4</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. November 1 - Slip Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 62. Slip Up: Write about making mistakes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jeff">Jeff:<br/>
I’m sure we have all of us has said something that has made other improvisers that we were working with either upset, sad, or angry.  I know I have said something in the context of the scene and seen other improviser cringe at what I said because it brought back a memory that they didn’t want to remember.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="#section0008">The Young Gun, Story 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0016">The Young Gun, Story 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0025">The Young Gun, Story 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0044">The Young Gun, Story 4</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0062">The Young Gun, Story 5</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. November 2 - Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 63. Spice: Write about flavors and tastes or a favorite spice of yours</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jen">Jen:<br/>
There’s not a lot of time when both Greg and I are home together but when we are the last thing either of us want is food from a restaurant.  Our favorite spice to use is garlic.  Garlic makes everything better.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. November 3 - Sing a New Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 64. Sing a New Song: Take a popular song off the radio and rewrite it as a poem in your own words.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="jeff">Jeff:<br/>
The song Memories by Maroon 5 always makes me think about my Mom who passed when I was teenager.  She spent years with me as I travel with Yul Brynner doing the King and I and then when I decide to go back home and be a kid she unfortunately got sick and passed away.  I wish she could have seen what I went on to do.  I know she’d be proud of me.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. November 4 - Telephone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 65. Telephone: Write about a phone call you recently received.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
I knew I should have met him up at the hotel that he and Colin and the crew were staying at that night.  The moment he got into the sanctuary of his hotel room my phone rang from his number.  Again, apologizing to me that he wasn’t at home with me and that his heart is still heavy even a number of years later.  I cried because he was crying and in so much emotional pain.  He fell asleep talking to me.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">During the phone conversation I received another text from Colin concerned about Brad’s well being.  Colin stated that Brad was emotionally far off and that I should call him just to make sure he was okay.  While talking to Brad I texted out a message to Colin and sent it to him, “Trust me, he’ll be okay tomorrow.  Also, please don’t talk to him about it.  I appreciate your concern and I know what’s going on.”  Even though Colin was genuinely concern, I also knew Brad wouldn’t want to talk about it with anyone but me.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">I had decided that a wife visit was needed and knowing that they would be in Phoenix after tomorrow's show for the weekend I texted the tour manager about what hotel they would be at.  He found this not unusual because I had done this before in an attempt to surprise Brad so he as use to it.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. November 5 - Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 66. Name: Write a poem or short story using your name in some way or form.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="greg">Greg:</span><br/>
J - Joyous<br/>
E - Elegant<br/>
N - Naughty
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. November 6 - Dollhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 67. Dollhouse: Write a poem or short story from the viewpoint of someone living in a doll house.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="karen">Seana:<br/>
Oh the perfect world in living in a dollhouse.  Mom, Dad, Baby, Sibling or two and a dog.  That’s what was in mine and my friends doll houses when I was a kid growning up.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. November 7 - Random Wikipedia Article</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong><br/>    <span class="aaron">Greenfrogger: USS Wandank is what came up.  I decided to have Ryan talk about his interest in battleships</span><br/>  </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 68. Random Wikipedia Article: Go to Wikipedia and click on Random Article. Write about whatever the page you get.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="ryan">Ryan:<br/>
I have always had an interest of battleships.  I’m assuming since I have almost always have lived on the water that’s where my interest came from.  When I did travel because of work and we were on the ocean or close to it for a couple of days I would seek out any battleship tours.  Granted getting my tall, lanky self through the ship itself could become difficult they were always fascinated to go through.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. November 8 - Silly Sports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 69. Silly Sports: Write about an extreme or silly sport. If none inspire you, make up the rules for your own game.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="greg">Greg:<br/>
Cricket is the stupidest game I have ever tried to watch.  It goes on forever and I mean hours on end.  I can’t even figure out how scores are earned and outs made.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>